Christine
by eleanorrigby9
Summary: Can Rachel and Finn save their relationship before their child comes, or will everything fall apart? Sorry, bad at summarizing, but give it a chance! Please review- always looking for opinions and critique! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

My heart was pounding out of my chest. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed the number. It was too late for me to be calling someone, let alone my ex-boyfriend. The phone rung endlessly, and just when I thought I was going to hear his voicemail, I heard his familiar voice. "Hello?"

Strangely, I was overcome with relief. I still felt like I could trust Finn with anything, but I wasn't sure how he would take this. "Finn?" I said meekly, struggling to get the words out of my mouth.

"Rachel?" He sounded confused. "Are you okay?"

I took a shaky breath. "Finn… I'm pregnant." Silence. "Please tell me you're still there," I begged.

I heard his breath. "Is it…"

"Yes. Yes, it's yours," I replied immediately, not wanting to put it off any longer.

He sounded like he had been punched and was out of breath. "Oh, Rachel-"

"Please! Please Finn, don't leave me. I can't do this by myself!" I sobbed.

"Calm down, Rachel." He attempted to soothe me, but I think he was also trying to calm himself down, too. "What about Brody?"

I paused. "He's gone." I remembered earlier this evening when he and I were sitting together on the couch watching _My Fair Lady_. I told him then. He was mad, and I didn't even need to tell him whose it was before he left me. He told me that I shouldn't ever come asking for help from him, marched into his room, got all of his things, and left. "He left today."

"Rachel, I'm so sorry." He seemed to be thinking things over. "It's just that…" I thought at that point he was going to just leave me, like Brody. I braced myself for the fact that Finn Hudson was going to pretend he never knew me for the rest of my life. Instead, it was something I would've never expected. "I'm seeing someone else."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Finn's POV**

I knocked on the door. Thoughts drifted in and out of my head as I waited for what seemed to be an eternity. I couldn't believe the whole thing. Rachel, the crazy girl who had a picnic with me in the auditorium, was pregnant. With my child. I haven't told my parents yet. I can only imagine the look of disappointment on my mom's face.

Suddenly, the door opened, and I saw Rachel's face. Her eyes suddenly looked lighter, and a small smile came to her face. In this way, she was always so easy to please. "Finn!" She grinned, not sure whether or not to hug me. I gave her an awkward smile back. "Please come in," Rachel said as she gestured to her loft apartment.

We both sat on her couch. "Where's Kurt and Santana?"

"Kurt had to go to school today to practice with his new glee club for a performance, and Santana's out working." She paused for a minute, looking down at her hands. "Finn-"

"What?"

"Who is she?" Her brown eyes looked up at me as if she was an innocent five year-old girl.

I wasn't sure what to say. "Rachel-"

"Please just tell me. It's better we just get anything we have to say out right now."

I sighed. "Her name's Hannah. We met when Blaine and I went out for some coffee a month ago."

She looked down again, and I could tell she was hurt. "Oh."

"What's wrong?"

"I just can't believe you've moved on already."

I laughed a bit under my breath. "You're saying I've moved on? Look at you, Rachel! You invited an ass to come live in your house and sleep with you every night and he ended up ditching you. Did you think all this time that once you and Brody were done, you could just come crawling back to me and I'd have my arms wide open for you?"

"I'm sorry, okay?!" Her eyes were welling up with tears.

My mien instantly changed. "Rachel, don't cry." Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around her.

She leaned on me. "I've missed you, Finn." We sat there together in silence for a while, my arms around her petite body. Finally, she spoke. "Tell me more about Hannah."

I looked at her suspiciously. "You're not going to get all pissed if I tell you more about her, are you?"

"No, I promise."

I wasn't sure I believed her, but I continued anyway. "Hannah is working on getting her teaching degree in English. She works at Lima Bean part time, and likes pretty much the same things I do."

After processing this, Rachel looked like she was going to say something, but instead of her, I heard the opening of the apartment door and "What is dough boy doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, Santana," I replied sarcastically.

She looked at us. "Good evening, ladies."

Rachel glared at her. "Santana, please."

Kurt came in to the apartment building. "Santana, why didn't you help me carry all of this sheet music?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Lady Hummel, I couldn't hear you over the hideousness radiating from your outfit."

He sighed, and was about to say something else to her, but when he saw me, he ran over to me and gave me a hug. "Hi, Finn!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here…" He dropped the question after he asked it though, because he realized exactly why I was here; I was helping Rachel. He looked around awkwardly for a minute, then said, "Well, I'll go and get some Chinese food for all of us!" He went and grabbed his coat. "Be back soon!" he yelled as he closed the door behind him.

There was a short pause before Santana spoke. "Yeah, well, as much I would like to stand in here with you two, I think I'm going to go and FaceTime Brits."

After they were both gone, we looked at each other for a moment. "Listen," Rachel said, "I really can't talk about-" she gestured to her stomach area "-this right now. Can we talk about it tomorrow?"

I knew it must be hard on her. "Yeah," I stuttered, "Yeah, of course."

She indulged me in a small laugh. "Well, tell Kurt I'm sorry, but I'm exhausted, so I need to go to bed."

"Okay, I will." I replied. She got up from the couch, and so did I.

She embraced me. "Thank you so much, Finn; I mean it. I'm so glad you're here." I grinned as she left.

I sat back down on the couch, confused. There was no doubt that there was chemistry between Rachel and I, but was it really worth trading for what I had with Hannah? Besides, I couldn't just forget about everything she'd done to me in the last year. She rejected me and went out with a jerk. I loved her though. No matter what, I knew I would always love her. What would happen to this baby? Rachel and I would be forced into a relationship if we wanted him or her to have a steady life. I was going to be a dad. It scared me. I hardly remember anything about my dad at all. I decided I wasn't going to be a father like him, even if Rachel and I didn't build any relationship. I walked to my bedroom, leaving Kurt to come home and eat Chinese food alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Rachel's POV**

It was Sunday. I woke up to Kurt, Finn, and Santana's voices. I got up and went to our small kitchen.

"Well, someone slept in late," Kurt smiled, smothering his bagel in cream cheese. I laughed a bit. Kurt really wanted Finn and me to be together. You could tell he was doing absolutely anything he could to get us to be a couple again. Last night it was Chinese food, today it was bagels. He was being especially kind between us. I grabbed a poppy seed bagel and poured myself a cup of coffee.

Finn walked up to me. "Rachel, can we take a walk together?" He sounded distressed.

I looked at him, a bit intimidated. "Um, yeah, of course. Let me get dressed."

He nodded. I finished my bagel, took a shower, and put on a tee shirt and yoga pants. He was waiting for me by the door. We linked arms awkwardly. "Have fun, you two!" Kurt exclaimed, putting on a huge grin.

We walked down the apartment steps in silence. Finally, when we were a few blocks away from my apartment and sitting down on a bench, he spoke. "Look, can we just talk about this whole thing? Like, right now."

I nodded, pushing the strands of hair away from my face and looking at the ground. This was the moment I dreaded. We would talk, and he would tell me that he had to go back to Hannah. I started defensively, "Look, I didn't want this-"

"I know you didn't, Rachel." He paused, looking out at the city skyline. "I know you didn't."

"Look, if you're going to leave right now, you might as well tell me-"

"I just don't know, Rachel," he replied, shaking his head. I looked at him. I suddenly realized that I might only be a minor factor in his decision on whether he was going to stay or leave. It was all about our kid. I knew the story about his dad, and I could tell by the look on his face that he knew he couldn't do that to his child. Maybe he has moved on without me, though. I realized then that it would be impossible for me to move on without him. I could see myself with Finn for the rest of my life. "Are you definitely keeping it?"

"I can't kill my child," I insisted, "I just can't."

Finn exhaled. "Okay," he responded, "Look, I can't leave it-"

"You mean, you can't leave her," I whispered.

He looked at me in shock. "What?"

"It's a girl."

Finn had a look of realization on his face. "Oh."

I continued, trying to get this over with. "I'm 13 weeks."

He looked hurt and confused. "Why didn't you tell me when you found out?"

"I was scared. I told Brody right before I told you. I didn't know what to say. I was scared. Most of all, Finn, I didn't want you to leave me." I moved closer towards him.

He put his hands on his head. "Look, Rachel, I just need some time to think things over by myself." Finn got up from the bench.

"Haven't you had enough time to think about it?" I exclaimed. He avoided my stare. "Look, I can picture you and I together for the rest of our lives and I know you can, too. I love you more than anyone else. Please give me a second chance-"

"If you love me so much, why did you cheat on me in the first place?" He was close to tears.

He had gotten me. "I don't know, Finn, I was all alone. I didn't know where you were, and-"

"Listen. I've told you how much I loved you. I just don't know if I can trust you now. How can I know whether or not you're going to go to another guy if I don't give you everything you want?"

"You can trust me Finn, please-"

He shook his head. "I need to go," he whispered.

"Finn! Wait!" I choked, stumbling after him. It was no use. He left. I collapsed back on the bench. The love of my life was gone. I sobbed until I had no more tears left.


End file.
